Memory devices, such as flash memory, are widely used in computers and many electronic items. Some memory devices may include memory cells stacked vertically to form three-dimensional (3D) blocks of memory components. As larger numbers of memory cells are vertically stacked, it may become increasingly difficult to couple (e.g., electrically connect) the stacks to two-dimensional devices. Block size may be made relatively large to allow more space for routing and improved connectivity. However, increasing block size may lead to increased memory erase time and increased memory fragmentation.